


Tendencies

by Babsy_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Multiple Pairings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babsy_chan/pseuds/Babsy_chan
Summary: My Collection of Miraculous One Shots banned from some other site. You know, the one with the ever-changing rules? Yep, that one...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - “ANIMALS”

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals_

Of course he’s following her! Marinette rolled her eyes as soon as she spotted the nearly hidden shadow. Too bad it’s the full moon though, and she had spent the last four years of her life, crime-fighting beside her ‘stalker’ that she’d know that cat ears shadow anywhere; otherwise, he would have succeeded in hiding himself on that roof. She debated with herself, but she knows by now that his overprotectiveness when she’s in her civilian form is bordering obsessive. Sure he knows that she could protect herself, but he had lost way too many people in his life to actually let her be whenever she’s on one of her midnight strolls. Plus the fact that she nearly died a couple of times already, so she really can’t blame him.

“Why not just walk beside me?” She called out, and she might be deemed crazy or creepy even, if somebody heard her calling out to the dark alley. It’s like an open invitation for thugs and criminals to spring on her after all. She saw the cat ears shadow flatten, probably from being caught *again*, before a soft thud sounded somewhere behind her.

_Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals_

“Mari, I…” He began, but had no idea what else to say. She had stopped walking, waiting for him to catch up to her. He took those steps to get near her and stared on the ground. They were on a ‘time out’ after all, and yet here he was, just proving her point that he’s being overly protective and smothering. But he can’t resist, he was on patrol like the responsible guardian of Paris that he was, when his heightened senses informed him of somebody smelling of vanilla and chocolate and almonds and shea butter walking the opposite direction of his patrol route. Yeah, she smells edible, he had always said so. She was obviously hoping not to run into him, but he followed her anyway.

‘Maybe I am obsessed with her…’ He thought gloomily. And even if she’s obviously not mad at him, and not breaking up with him for following her, he knows that he had messed up even further. ‘I can’t help it…’ He had said it in his head way too many times already. He can’t help it when she was bleeding as he carried her to the hospital on that fateful day he found out her identity. He can’t help it when she let him stay in her house after his father and Nathalie were arrested. He can’t help it at school. He can’t help it at the office where she’s working for the summer and he’s technically the boss. He can’t help but want to be near her!

_So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you_

Their feet carried them outside the Musée Rodin. Chat Noir shook his head resignedly when he realized where their walk took them. ‘Oh how apt!’ He thought to himself, ‘Lovers who died even before their lips touched, people who debate about existence, and just generally being overwhelmed when you lose all hope. Wonderful!’ A frown marred his face while he stared at the museum’s entrance.

The woman beside him on the other hand, simply took to sitting on one of them benches beside the fountain adorning the entrance. When he turned around and looked at her, she moved a little and patted the spot beside her.

“May I talk with Adrien?” She asked, when he was comfortably sat beside her already. He was pretty sure this request was directed towards their kwamis. Plagg released his transformation instantly while Tikki flew out of her pouch. He saw that the red bug was carrying a slice of cheese that she offered to her company while they flew a little ways off. So she was expecting him to follow her, he reasoned with the prepared cheese; and the thought made him relax a bit.

She took his hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner. She had always been gentler to him as Adrien, loved his Adrien side more, and can’t deny Adrien anything, he knows; and maybe it’s because Adrien is level headed and calm. He’s also Chat Noir though, and it stings a bit that she only likes that side of him when she’s being playful or when she needs him ‘rough’. A sensation formed itself on his lower belly when his brain reminded him of one of those occasions. Her knees were wobbly even at school the morning after, and she was blushing like she used to when they were a lot younger whenever his eyes travelled along her body.

_Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh_

“Hey…” She used her other hand to turn his head towards herself.

His thoughts and wants must have reflected on his eyes because she drew back a little and surprise was plastered on her face.

“I can’t help it…” He blurted out, and then closed his eyes. Oh he’s so screwed! Blame his sheltered upbringing! Blame his inept social skills! But blame also the ambrosia that is Marinette for showing him love and lust and want and satisfaction and pleasure! It’s not his fault for being addicted to her! He wouldn’t crave water if he hadn’t known that he was thirsty. He wouldn’t have known he was in a desert if not for the Oasis.

He almost whimpered when he felt her hand leave his face and heard her stand up from her side of the bench. It was turned pleasantly into surprise however when she half kneeled in front of him, placing both her elbows on top of his knees, making his eyes snap open. They were staring at each other eye to eye, and he can almost count the white specks on her deep blue eyes with how close their face were from each other.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals…_

“I hate the special treatment at work…” She mumbled. “I hate that nobody asks me to get coffee when all the other interns are scrambling around from all the petty tasks. I hate that nobody’s allowed to raise their voice at me.” She continued, and he listened, really listened, because he knows that she hates repeating herself. “I hate the limousine ride. I hate the bodyguard. I hate that you could pay my teacher to send a copy of the lessons whenever you want me to stay beside you. I hate being known as Adrien’s girlfriend instead of being Marinette.”

He inhaled, not knowing what to say, since he was used to the kind of life he was living; he never knew that dragging Marinette to the fold will make her unhappy. And that’s the last thing he wants, an unhappy girlfriend. “What… what can I do?” He asked. At the very least, he reasoned, there’s hope, she never said anything about his stalker tendencies. “You don’t… hate me… do you?” He asked, feeling very insecure.

She stretched up, and kissed him; reassuring him the way she knows best. They may have issues, but they were never enough to make Adrien feel unloved and alone again. She tasted him, and delved her tongue into his mouth. Not satisfied with her angle, she stood up and then straddled him. She dipped her head and found his mouth again, giving him the most sensual kiss he ever got from her. Or maybe, it just feels that way to him because of the said time-out.

“I’ll apply at another clothing company…” She said with finality.

He nodded, swallowed his answer of, ‘You’ll be Mrs. Agreste soon, why not focus on our brand?’, because there’s no swaying her when she wants to do something. Besides, her lips and her hips were doing something really pleasurable on him. He’ll just make a merger with whatever brand she chooses to apply to after they’re married.

He felt emboldened when her hands found their way inside his shirt. “Who do you want tonight?” He asked.

“Chat.” She smirked evilly, seductively.

_Awoooohhhhhh….._

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals…_


	2. IMMORTALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All stories have "the end", but nobody wants to go there..

IMMORTALS

* * *

_They say we are what we are,_

_But we don’t have to be…_

_I’m bad behavior, but I do it in the best way._

_I’ll be the watcher,_

_Of the eternal flame._

_I’ll be the guard dog of all your fevered dreams…_

“How do you know?!?” Alya asked angrily, tears cascading down her face. Alix flinched with the hoarseness in her long-time friend and teammate’s voice. “We’re just gonna let them go, just like that?” The brunette furthered, and everyone listening in knows that she’s merely channeling her grief to the messenger. She’s not really blaming her, nor her presence; but _it is_ her presence that makes everything final.

Nino, despite himself shaken and tear stained, reached out to hold his wife in a tight embrace. “It’s taking a toll on Wayzz too babe…” He began, but she cut him off.

“But Miss Marianne lasted 186 years! Why can’t they?” She questioned. “They’ve done so much! For you, for me, for Paris, for everyone! They deserve…”

“Time… because of time…” Fluff answered, and she had never felt more aware of all the grey hairs on their wielder’s heads.

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass,_

_I try to picture me without you but I can’t…_

_‘Cause we could be immortals, immortals,_

_Just not for long, for long…_

_Pull the blackout curtains down,_

_Just not for long, for long…_

_‘Cause we could be immortals, immortals,_

_Immortals, immortals, immortals…_

Nino entered the hospital room with Alya in tow. They have both composed themselves before showing up before their best friends. His wife cannot be trusted to speak without bursting into tears once more so he took it upon himself to get the communication going no matter how strained.

“Hey dudette, how’s my man going?” He tried to be cheerful, he really did; but seeing up-close all the tubes keeping his best friend alive, he wasn’t able to keep himself from flinching.

Marinette looked up and smiled. “Hey… Just in time, the kids were just here.” And she motioned towards the chairs surrounding Adrien’s bed.

Alya took the chair closest to her best friend and reached out for her hand that wasn’t holding her husband’s and gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She was starting to tear up again, looking at the pale and old hand that had saved everyone over and over again, with or without the spots. She doesn’t want to say goodbye, not to Adrien, and especially not to Marinette; but they are Yin and Yang, destruction and creation, the perfect soulmates tied and fitted to the seams; so, to see one wasting away means the other’s demise too. She knows this, all of their special circle of friends knows this. Apparently though, nobody could cataclysm cancer.

_Sometimes the only payoff, for having any faith,_

_Is when it’s tested again and again every day._

_I’m still comparing your past to my future,_

_It might be your wound, but they’re my sutures._

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass._

_I try to picture me without you but I can’t…_

“He’s not gonna last very long Nino…” Marinette finally answered, sounding so calm despite the seriousness and gravity of her message.

They have no answer for that. Silence pervaded the room.

“How’s Wayzz holding on?” She suddenly asked, looking at her childhood friend, the one constant friend she had in all of her fifty-four years. He automatically opened his mouth to answer, thinking of a quick lie, but then he remembered his best friend’s wife is also the guardian, so probably knows; making him shut his mouth again. “I can feel his power sustaining Adrien a while you know…” She added with a nod. “He just gave me my needed time to accept this and to set things in order.”

Alya wasn’t able to help herself with that and launched herself on her best friend. She held her from the side and embraced her tightly, letting her tears fall. “Marinette, I don’t want to…” She hiccupped, finding it really hard to talk and cry like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum at the same time.

She felt the hand she was holding slip away from her and travel to her back. Marinette still has the audacity to comfort her at a time like this??? Alya bawled heavier with the action and thought put into it.

_‘Cause we could be immortals, immortals,_

_Just not for long, for long…_

_Pull the blackout curtains down,_

_Just not for long, for long…_

_‘Cause we could be immortals, immortals,_

_Immortals, immortals, immortals…_

When her best friend had calmed down after a long while, Marinette let go both of Alya and Adrien’s hands so she could reach into her bag to get an envelope. She handed this to Nino who took it cautiously. “What’s this dudette?” He asked, looking at the non-labelled letter.

She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly before answering him. “Wayzz was always meant to be with the guardian… Open that letter and read it only right after,…” She paused.

“No… don’t… Please don’t…” Her best friend begged again.

“After we die.” She finished. She knows that her friends are taking it hard, but it has to be said. She has to pass on the magic and the responsibilities after all. “Plagg, Tikki…” She called softly, looking behind Adrien’s pillow.

The two called kwamis flew towards Nino, both floating in the air in front of him.

“Hello new master.” They both greeted.

Nino stared at the two kwamis. “Master?” He whispered, shaking a little. “No… No…” He shook his head, alternating between looking at the previous guardian and the kwamis. “Please Mari, No!” Tears rolled down his cheeks now too, just like with his wife.

“Alya, Nino… Please…” Marinette teared up also, seeing her friends’ reluctance. “Please…” She begged.

Tikki flew back towards her previous owner at that and hugged her cheeks. “No goodbyes Mari… You’ll always be in my heart…” And if Kwamis could shed tears, Tikki couldn’t have looked any bit more devastated. Marinette reached up to her ears then, took her earrings out and held the jewelry in her palm. Tikki took them and flew back towards Nino.

Plagg flew towards Adrien then, patting his head and giving him a kiss on both cheeks. “Till next time, my kitten…” He said, before flying towards his hand and pulling off the ring himself. He took flight towards Nino also after.

Nino reluctantly wore both jewelries so that the two kwamis won’t disappear. He looked at Marinette and then at Adrien afterwards. “Excuse me…” He said, turning around and exiting the room.

_And live with me forever now_

_Pull the blackout curtains down_

_We could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immortals, immortals, immortals.._

“Nino!” Alya called, right after her husband’s hasty retreat. Marinette squeezed her hand. “Go! He needs you.” She said.

Alya was hesitant between leaving her best friend and chasing after Nino. She knows that both her best friend and her husband’s best friend won’t last too long without the magic now. Adrien’s body is only sustained by Wayzz power after all, and without Tikki and Plagg, the most that the husband and wife have are hours.

“Just go…” Marinette whispered, letting her hand go in favor of going back to reaching for her own husband’s hand that’s nearest her.

She left running then, knowing exactly where she would find her husband. She hid in a bathroom stall and called for her own kwami. “Trixx, let’s pounce.” Alya jumped out the bathroom window then and took off to the direction of their old high school.

She hasn’t touched down fully yet on the rooftop, but she saw the bubbles already, flying lazily on the tranquil late afternoon air. She spotted Nino near the parapet, surrounded by three kwamis and blowing on his favorite calming toy. “Hey…” She greeted, approaching him from behind, wrapping her arms around him.

They were silent for a while, staying on that position while the sun sets on them in the background.

“It all started here, you know?” He said to nobody in particular. “Mari becoming a hero, meeting her soulmate, him becoming my best buddy, me meeting you, meeting everyone that mattered actually, beating up akumas with all of you…” He continued. Alya chose to let go of her transformation then. Trixx needs to comfort her grieving kwami friends too after all.

“And then, defeating Adrien’s dad…” Nino continued with his monologue. “And fighting this hawkbutt wannabe…” He gulped, and then wiped at his nose with his shirt’s sleeve. “They’ve been fighting for four decades! Only to be beaten up by a disease…”

Alya agreed, she has the same sentiments after all. It is unfair. They don’t deserve this.

To both of their surprise, Tikki answered them. “They had their happily-ever-after, don’t you guys forget. This is just the end, but don’t let your memories of them be defined by it. Remember the huge wedding?” She asked, and they both nodded.

“And how Adrien was panicking when Mari was about to give birth to Emma?” Plagg butted in. That got a little laugh from the two humans. The would-be-dad back then had called literally everyone after all, except for the hospital to inform them they’re coming in.

“And how Mari almost collapsed without saying ‘yes’ first when Adrien went down on his knee?” Tikki continued. “They lived happy lives… Complicated by magic, but definitely fulfilled and happy…”

The couple had to agree with them. “The end” is always in any story, but that’s not the story.

_We could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immortals, immortals, immortals.._

_We could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immortals, immortals, immortals.._

They returned to the hospital after calming down and having dinner.

They were surprised though, when doctors and nurses were entering by the dozen the room they left just mere two hours ago.

“What’s happening?” Alya asked Max, who was sitting on a bench in the hallway.

He shook his head left and right very slowly. “Adrien flatlined just now.”

“Oh my God…” Nino uttered, falling into the seat beside his high school friend.

“The doctors went to the room when the machines notified them of Adrien but Mari was found without life also, while leaning into him and holding his hand. They’re trying to bring both of them back now, but I doubt it.” Max continued, like as if it isn’t affecting him and was merely telling a story. “They don’t understand it though, Mari was perfectly healthy earlier, and they can’t explain why she died when he did.”

“But we do…” Alya replied, knowing the truth.

_And live with me forever now_

_Pull the blackout curtains down_

_We could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immortals, immortals, immortals.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is depressing... And right around the holidays too.. I wrote this because of a cousin who died a few days before Christmas from bone-marrow cancer. She was a very positive and upbeat person; I never knew she was in so much pain.. 
> 
> I will go back to the "mature" and "adult" themes of one-shots right after this..


	3. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, funny, fluffy, and sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make sure you ain't hating me forever for the previous chapter XD

SUGAR

* * *

_I’m hurting baby, I’m broken down_

_I need your loving, loving, I need it now_

_When I’m without you_

_I’m something weak_

_You got me begging_

_Begging, I’m on my knees_

Marinette clutched at her bathrobe tightly and stepped into the brightly lit studio slowly and very carefully. The whole crew noticed her return and all turned supportive eyes directed at her.

Adrien approached her then, confident and eyes swooning, looking like he hasn’t a care in the world despite wearing nothing but a skin-toned extremely thin spandex suit. If not for the ‘invisible’ portion in his middle, she would think that her husband’s walking around in his birthday suit with his stuff free for all of their employees to ogle and see. “Hey…” He greeted, while pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead. “Are you ready for this?” He inquired, guiding her towards the center of the room where their new backdrop for the photoshoot is being installed.

“Whose idea was it again to showcase a ‘basic’ family?” She questioned, sounding a little wary while still holding on to her bathrobe tightly despite wearing the same clothing as Adrien.

“Yours.” Her blasted husband grinned. “And it’s so nice of The Parents Magazine to feature the young parents behind The Cat Lady.” He nodded towards the director, acknowledging his gratitude for the free exposure and positive branding of their company. He nodded back at Adrien and gave a thumbs up sign.

They had ‘Gabriel’ renamed ‘The Cat Lady’ after the older Agreste’s arrest. They also revamped the entire company: focusing on brighter designs, on family themes, and on an upbeat line. They banked on Marinette’s fame as the rumored girlfriend of Chat Noir back then to divert the negative attention from the company and blatantly used it too, by naming it just that. Of course, Chat Noir himself had to be there when the main branch reopened after refurbishment. The rumor died down eventually of course, when Adrien Agreste proposed marriage in a televised fashion event. But the name stuck, and their logo to this day is a winking red cat. To the two of them though, the name and the logo were both nods at their combined other personas.

_I don’t wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it’s killing me when you’re away_

_Ohh, baby_

_Cause I really don’t care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

“I feel so exposed…” She whispered, clutching her very pregnant belly while Adrien helps her out of the bathrobe.

He rubbed her back in a soothing manner then. “Aren’t you supposed to be very used to wearing skintight spandex suits?” He teased silently, just so nobody will hear them and help her relax at the same time.

Marinette rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah, but I like me red and spotted than bald.” She winked at him. “The spots divert attention from certain areas…” She trailed off.

To her utter horror, he moved away from her then, stood right in front of her and then proceeded to scrutinize her with his eyes from her head to her foot. “What are you doing?” She asked, alarmed.

“Imagining you bald down there. It’s not too difficult…” He instantly replied while he continued to hungrily stare at his wife with a lewd glaze on his eyes.

“Wha-what?!?” She sputtered. “Adrien!” She warned and almost shouted, sounding indignant, stomping on her feet while reflexively placing an arm over her boobs and the other over her most private part.

And what does her lecherous husband do? Laugh. Laugh so hard, that everyone was looking at the two of them again. But his laugh was infectious and full of warmth, that when he stepped right into her space, closed the gap and hugged her, everybody else was all smiles.

“Awwww…” They even heard some of the female staff swoon. If not for the ‘bun-in-the-oven’, they’d still be labelled as Paris’s cinnamon bun sweethearts.

“I love you so much Bugaboo…” He said, making it way obvious that he’s just merely distracting her from her discomfort.

_Your sugar_

_Yes please!_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me_

_I’m right here, ‘cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes please!_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me_

“All I’m saying is, I feel like I’m a tear or a loose thread away from baring my all to all our staff…” She clarified, when he finally let go of her to pull her towards the bed that was placed in front of a cloud backdrop. Instead of comforters or bedsheets though, the mattress was covered with very realistic looking artificial turfs of grass.

It was the wrong thing to say, because when Marinette looked up at Adrien, he was grinning again. That teasing grin that she knew he’d do or say something to make her blush and be embarrassed. It put her on edge, so she was hesitant to lay down on the bed despite the director turning the spotlights toward their area.

“Just say it…” She groaned, finally giving up when he stayed silent and just urged her to lay down beside him.

Looking at Adrien face to face while laying down on a bed and using his arm as a pillow with the ‘clouds’ behind him was almost enough to make Marinette swoon again for her husband. Almost. “My claws are good at tearing stuff…” He poked at her, and the lustful look on his eyes was back.

“Haven’t you done enough clothes tearing?” She asked, waving her hand at the general area of her large tummy.

“It’s my favorite hobby…” He whispered to her ears, bending forward a little, giving her earlobe a little nibble before lazily going back to his supposed place.

Her eyes grew large, and her skin bloomed scarlet. How dare he do something so intimate to her in front of everyone!

“Please stop tormenting your wife Adrien!” The photographer hollered. “Another shade of red, and the suit will standout against her skin!”

_My broken pieces_

_You pick them up_

_Don’t leave me hanging, hanging_

_Come give me some_

_When I’m without ya_

_I’m so insecure_

_You are the one thing_

_The one thing, I’m living for_

He finally behaved right after that. He was the most professional model their company have after all. Although, for this particular shoot, it was really easy for him to pullout the needed facial expressions.

His ‘adoring look’ was instantaneous when they were instructed to look at each other and stare at the other in the eyes. The photographer placed his arm across Marinette’s torso, effectively hiding her boobs from the camera but lending a protective father figure to the picture also. A white silk sheet was draped over the general area of their privates before the photographer stood atop the bed, taking shots after another.

Next, they were made to Indian-sit and have Marinette sit on him. Their hands were made to both cradle her tummy while the silk was draped over her chest. They both were instructed to look at their unborn child like as if it’s the most precious treasure in the world. A few tears of happiness leaked down from his eyes then, making the director very giddy with the outcome of the photographs.

The bed was moved after that, but the grass was moved towards the floor. They were made to stand on it. “You ready for this?” The director asked the young father. “Sure…” Adrien nodded, bending his knees a little after someone wrapped a silk sheet around his torso. “We don’t want accidents. If you feel like your arms are tiring, put her down. If you feel like your slipping, put her down. We have a couch a few steps to your left to put her down on carefully.”

He nodded to all the instructions, but Marinette knew deep down that she’s safe. Pregnant or not, Adrien will carry her to safety. She was lifted bridal style then by her husband. His hair was styled to look like it’s windswept while real fans were directed towards her so her mane will ‘sway with the wind’. He very much looked like Chat Noir in that very moment without the mask to her. They instructed her to place a hand to his cheek and plaster a ‘you’re my hero’ look on her face.

Adrien can’t help but laugh at the irony and placed her down carefully on her feet. Come on, Ladybug swooning at Chat Noir for being her hero? Even Marinette chuckled with the wording of the instructions.

“Sorry, sorry…” They both mumbled apologies after calming down. Adrien lifted her up bridal style once more and clutched her tightly to his chest.

_I don’t wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it’s killing me when you’re away_

_Ohh, baby_

_Cause I really don’t care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

Chat Noir is definitely known to be lean and fit. Everybody in Paris who had seen his straining muscles when fighting knows this. Only Marinette knows this extends to his regular everyday self though; so, both the director and photographer were pleasantly surprised when Adrien had no trouble carrying his wife all throughout the remainder of the photoshoot. The Adonis that he is, needs very little effort when the director said that make it look like every woman in the world is very envious of his wife for carrying his baby. Marinette instantly blushed with the instruction while Adrien stared at her hungrily. The camera flashed then, capturing their natural reactions which was what the director was aiming for.

“Great job everyone!”

Everyone clapped and began wrapping up and putting away the equipment. Still, Adrien didn’t put her down and just clutched her like she’s weighing nothing. “What are you planning?” She whispered, and he looked down on her then.

“What? Can’t a husband give-in to the guilty pleasure of feeling like the ‘strong one’ for once?” He gave her a soft smile then.

Marinette held onto his neck tighter after hearing that; the teasing and flirting atmosphere dissolving with his honesty. “You’ve always been the stronger one between the two of us, Mon Chaton…” She contradicted him. “I’m strong in a sense that I could fight and cleanse akumas by myself, but it takes greater strength to sacrifice your happiness and life for everyone else. My plans would have failed ninety percent of the time if you weren’t too courageous to take the blows for everyone else. You could have been the worst villain with your destructive power but you chose to use it for the greater good instead. You could have hated the world with your upbringing but you stood up to your father instead!” She pointed at his heart. “And this, is what makes you the strongest person I’ve known.”

Adrien pulled her higher with what she said, his mouth travelling towards hers, and their lips meet. It was not a sensual kiss; it was the sweet and gentle kind.

_Your sugar_

_Yes please!_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me_

_I’m right here, ‘cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes please!_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me_

Their employees, and everyone else who was left in the studio with them saw the couple. They instantly knew that the two were sharing a tender moment, so they left them to their own; with the last one leaving locking the door behind him.

“Thank you for believing in me…” He told her tenderly while taking the steps towards the couch. He placed her on it in a sitting position and then sat down next to her.

She reached for his hand then and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Anything for you Adrien…” Marinette affirmed with a soft smile.

He reached across the couch to pull her towards him and placed his other hand atop her belly. “You’ve given me everything I could ever wish for Mari…” He kissed the top of her head afterwards, expressing just how much she means to him. “You’re the kindest, most wonderful and most amazing girl I’ve ever met. And now, the most beautiful mommy in the entirety of Paris.”

She was used to this kind of praise and attention from him after all the years they’ve known each other, so she just took it in stride and smiled at him.

After a few minutes of them reveling in each other’s presence and the silence, Marinette sat up straighter, getting ready to get to her feet. “Help me get dressed?” She asked, looking at him sideways. “It’s actually hard to take-off this suit with how big Emma is getting…” She said.

_I want that red velvet_

_I want that sugar sweet_

_Don’t let nobody touch it_

_Unless that somebody’s me_

_I gotta be a man_

_There ain’t no other way_

_Cause girl you’re hotter_

_Than southern California Bay_

“I have a better idea…” He smirked at her, instantly turning mischievous again; leaving his wife to wonder if he’s got a naughtiness switch somewhere that she’s accidentally hitting over and over throughout the day.

“What are you…?” She trailed off.

“Plagg…” He began.

“Oh no you don’t!” The kwami shouted, trying to flee away as fast as he could, zooming towards the curtained windows.

“Claws out!” He finished.

“Nooooooooooooooooooo!” The tiny and black creature was heard screaming before being sucked into Adrien’s magical ring.

While Tikki, they saw hovering nearby was laughing silly with her other half’s predicament.

Chat Noir lifted up his pointer finger then, brandishing his now clawed digit.

Marinette’s eyes widened, instantly knowing her husband’s line of thought. “Adrien!” She warned him, but his hand is already on its path downwards, towards the junction of the stitches holding her suit together.

“Don’t you dare!” Her eyes flashed at him, but he was quick and his claw struck true.

“Right here? Really?” She asked, sounding frustrated.

Adrien got up then from her side and kneeled afterwards in front of her. “Tell me to stop, and I will.” He was confident, for he knows that her hormones were going haywire with the pregnancy. He could read her like a music sheet and play her body like the piano. They’re not voyeurs per se, but being able to climb rooftops effortlessly was a talent they had both put to good use; so probably doing it in their company’s photo studio is not really something that bothers them.

She was biting her lip, staring at him, seeing the challenge in his eyes, and knowing that he knows what he knows.

She nodded subtly, and he pulled her closer to the edge of the couch and dove in.

_I don’t wanna play no games_

_I don’t gotta be afraid_

_Don’t give all that shy shit_

_No make up on, that’s my_

_Sugar!_

_Yes please!_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me_

_Oh, right here_

_Cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

“Adrien?” She caressed his face, while they lazily laid on the couch after their lovemaking.

“Yeah?” He asked, not moving an inch, being content on resting his head on the junction of her shoulder and neck while his arms and limbs are wrapped around her to keep her from falling off.

“I think they locked us in.” She realized that fact when the haze of lust cleared from her head. The studio locks from the outside after all.

“And?” He’s still in his happy bubble obviously, mindlessly caressing her tummy.

“Our clothes are in the changing rooms…” She reminded.

“We’re Ladybug and Chat Noir my lady…” He reminded her also, and then went back to his happy place: holding onto his wife tightly, squished between the couch and her.

_Yeah you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar!_

_Yes please!_

_Won’t you come and put it down on me._


End file.
